Dress Me
by bobbles34
Summary: The Prince's ball is coming up,  and Pique takes her new best friend dress shopping with her. But shopping with Pique is not Autor's idea of fun…so Pique finds away to make it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but alas, no. I don't L

Summary: The Prince's ball is coming up, and Pique takes her new best friend dress shopping with her. But shopping with Pique is not Autor's idea of fun…so Pique finds away to make it

Dress Me

Autor thought the idea was just plain weird. Nevertheless, he was here with her.

Yes, she had convinced him. And already he wad regretting it.

"How about this one?" Pique asked him mildly. Autor looked up. She was wearing a black dress that reminded him a lot of Kraehe's. Autor shuddered. "No."

"No? Okay." Pique frowned., turning back to the mirror. She had thought it looked so good. Yet he had shuddered… She went back in the dressing room.

"Try the blue one." Autor told her, going back to his book. He didn't want to look obvious, but he was trying to make up for the shuddering.

"The one with sparkles? Or the spangled one?" she asked him eagerly.

"The sparkles. It actually looked normal." Pique laughed at his comment. Autor laughed, too.

"Okay hold on!" He heard shuffling behind the dressing room doors. Even as a gifted dancer, she was still a klutzy dresser.

"Did I hear a dirty word?" Autor teased. Pique stuck out her tongue. Her hair, which was in curls, was just a little disheveled. The dress was pretty, but it wasn't…her.

"This one?" She asked inquiringly, and Autor shook his head. "It's not…you."

"And what is me, exactly?" she asked him. Autor was taken aback at the question, but thought for a moment. Who was Pique? Autor suddenly felt brave. He stood up and smiled a rare smile.

"Pique Marie. A driving force of nature to be reckoned with, a beautiful singer, a talented dancer, and deep-down, a caring friend. A little loud and crazy, but you don't care what anyone thinks. You are Pique."

When this was said, a blush formed her face, and Autor felt certain that one was forming on him as well.

"Thank you." was all she could say. He smirked; almost like Fakir, his cousin.

"No problem." he said softly.

"You know, before, I used to think about what it'd be like to be with someone. I've seen Fakir and Ahiru together, they're so very different. They kind of clash, but he loves her. Mytho always loved Rue. I could see it. Fakir may be a jerk face, but he looks at Ahiru with such loving eyes. The same way Mytho looks at Rue, I've always wondered if someone would just look at me like that." Then she looked at Autor.

"You didn't really want to come, did you? It's not like your exactly having fun."

"It's fine. I'll admit that while its not what I would have LOVED to do, if it makes you happy, then that's all that matters." Autor admitted. Pique smiled a radiant smile. She had a plan.

Going up to the cashier, Pique whispered something in her ear. The cashier gave her a weird look, but went to do what the young girl had wanted her to do. They were the only customers the shop was getting. Might as well.

Autor saw the cashier/clerk playing with the radio, and Pique grabbed his hand. The lights dimmed, and Autor had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what was going to happen.

_Can you feel me? When I think about you._

She pulled him close, and they swayed.

_With every breath I take?_

Autor took a deep breath. This altogether made him very nervous. He had never danced with a girl before, let alone this one. His brown eyes looked into hers, searching for any lies or deceit. But he found none. Instead he found a young college girl with pretty blue eyes, and magenta hair. He found a hopeful girl with a radiant smile and an eager attitude. He had found his best friend.

Pique came incredibly close to him, and he smelled her wonderful perfume. He had never felt this way. Sure. He had fallen for Rue. But she didn't get him like Pique did. Pique let him have it when he was down, cooled his ego when needed , rose his spirits when the world tore them down, and was just there when she needed to be. People didn't think Pique held a candle anywhere to Rue. But the wasn't true. Rue had a beautiful flame. But Pique _shone._ And he loved her all the more for it.

He bent his nose down to hers, but couldn't bring himself to kiss her. How where you supposed to kiss a girl anyway? Well, it wasn't like he cared back then, but now…it might have came in handy right now.

Pique pulled his head down and met his lips with hers. It was like fireworks. They could have stayed that way forever….

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends._

_Pique and Autor raised their eyebrows. The cashier/clerk just smiled. Autor grabbed Pique's hands and the two just danced in their own way. Like they did with life._


End file.
